Prom Royalty
by crazytomboy78
Summary: It's prom time once again, and with a prom, there has to be a king and queen. Who will the students pick? One-shot, OscarxBea.


As her friends watched Bea walk away to her class, Shellsea rubbed her hands menacingly and began explaining her plan to Fimberly, Koi and Esmargot.

"Okay. So you all know that prom is coming up soon and that all the students of Freshwater High will be voting on prom king and queen." Shellsea began. They listened intently. Shellsea had watched too many days go by where Oscar had stood in the background, quietly admiring Bea, too scared to tell her how he really felt. And she had watched too many days of Bea not even realizing that Oscar likes her and not realizing that she likes him back. She knew Bea was going for prom queen, and that she was hoping for Steve Jackson to get prom king. But that's not exactly what was going to happen.

"We're going to get Bea and Oscar together if it kills me. We're all going to spread the word through school and tell everyone to vote for Oscar and Bea for prom king and queen. Make sure NO ONE tells Bea or Oscar about this, and if Milo somehow becomes aware make sure that under no circumstances does he tell Oscar or Bea. Got it?" Shellsea explained. The girls nodded.

"If we're lucky, they won't have seen it coming when it happens." They all put their hands in the center and rose them when they all simultaneously said "Break!"

Once they broke, they went to friends and acquaintances, whispering into their ears to "Vote for Bea and Oscar for prom king and queen!" Their friends giggled and agreed, going on to tell their friends. By the end of the day, everyone had cast their vote for the couple-to-be.

~…~

The night of the big prom had finally arrived, and Bea walked into the high school gym with high hopes.

"Ladies, tonight is my night! I am going to get prom queen for sure!" She exclaimed excitedly. Shellsea giggled to the girls, oblivious to Bea.

"Totally, giiirl."

"Ooh, I hope Steve Jackson gets prom king!" Bea continued. Shellsea was trying so hard not to giggle that she almost didn't say anything.

"How could he not? He's so fiiine."

Bea had agreed to meet Milo and Oscar at the school, and Bea figured that Oscar was probably going to have a bit of a time getting Milo into his tux, so she stood by the door with the girls and scoped out the dance floor. Her mission for the night was to get a dance with Steve Jackson, and maybe tell him her theory that the two most beautiful people in the school ought to be together.

But Oscar's however, was to finally tell Bea how he felt about her and get a dance with her before the night was over. He was tired of living day-to-day hiding it because he was too scared and nervous to tell her the truth. Whether she liked him back or not, (which he hoped she did,) he would tell her. And not the fish flake-egg and bacon plate version of her he made himself for breakfast each morning, either.

When Oscar walked through the gym doors, the first thing he saw was Bea turn around in her new purple sequin dress and salon-permed hair. He thought her red dress looked good, (heck, he thought she looked perfect in anything,) but she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Wooow, Bea, you look uuhh…really, uhh, umm…" Oscar fished for the word he wanted to say but he was so mesmerized by her beauty that the words wouldn't come out of his moth. "Really pretty…" Oscar finished with a blush. Bea giggled.

"Thanks, Oscar, you guys look so cute in your tuxes!" Bea said with a smile. Milo smiled and gave her a thumbs up before rushing out onto the dance floor to have some fun. He had been informed about the prom king and queen thing, and he had managed to keep his mouth shut in the meantime. Rushing away from them was his way of keeping it a secret.

The two decided to go out onto the dance floor and find their own partners to dance with. Bea worked her way around everyone throughout each song, trying to get to Steve, but he kept moving girl to girl as well. Bea knew every girl wanted to dance with him, but she was more determined than anyone.

Oscar, after a while of being chased around the dance floor by Clamantha, gave up with a sigh and stood on the sidelines, watching Bea trying to get to Steve.

"Bea will never be mine. She barely even notices me." Oscar complained to Albert and Jumbo, who also rarely had luck with girls.

"We can barely get girls to talk to us, Oscar, at least she's your friend right?" Albert offered.

"Yeah, I guess, but I-I love her and it kills me to know that she'll never feel the same way…"

The conversation continued as the student council came up to the microphone.

"It's time to announce prom king and queen," They began. The crowd silenced immediately. Bea cursed under her breath, as she was just about to dance to the next song with Steve.

"And prom queen is…Bea Goldfishberg." The crowd clapped and Bea excitedly went to the stage to accept her crown.

"Wow, I totally didn't see this coming," Bea announced as she took her crown, acting as if she really hadn't expected it.

"As you know, the king and queen get a special slow song to dance together to as a prize for winning king and queen and they get to show up at charity events on behalf of our school." The council explained. Bea whispered "I know!" excitedly under her breath, as she dreamed of her and Steve dancing together.

"And Bea's king is…" They began. If there were seats, the crowd would've been on the edge of them. They each hoped that everyone else had done what they did and voted for Oscar, just as they had planned.

"St…" They began as they opened the envelope, surprised at what they read.

"Oscar…Fishtooth?" They finished. They had _not _expected that. Bea's jaw dropped, and the light shone over Oscar's spinning head. He was frozen in shock and fear. In the back of the crowd on the dance floor stood Shellsea, Fimberly, Koi and Esmargot, chuckling and smiling in victory. They _had _to dance together, it was like a rule of prom. If you didn't, the school would be disappointed in you for the rest of your high school career.

Jumbo and Albert pushed Oscar forward, and Oscar slowly took his place next to Bea on the stage as the student council placed the king's crown on his fro. The whole time, Oscar stared straight into Bea's shocked eyes and Bea did the same with Oscar.

"I-I...I don't know what to say…I didn't even tell people to vote for me, I never set out to get prom king…" Oscar babbled.

"The king and queen of prom will now share a slow dance." The student council pointed to the DJ, who turned on a slow song.

"Dance! Dance! Dance!" The crowd shouted. By this point in time, a million thoughts were buzzing through Bea's head and she didn't know what to make of it. She had been so focused on Steve the whole night that she hadn't noticed anything but him; including everyone chuckling at Bea and Oscar whenever she came over to him and told him to stop being shy and just dance with his friends already.

After swallowing his fear finally, out of the pressure of the crowd, Oscar smiled and held out his fin for Bea to take and after examining the situation in shock, Bea took his fin and Oscar led her to the floor, where the crowd had cleared a space for them. Oscar placed his fins on Bea's waist and Bea wrapped hers around his shoulders. They began to move slowly in a small circle in perfect pace with the song, concentrated solely on each other. Soon enough a smile formed on Bea's face, too. Bea's head rested on Oscar's shoulder and Oscar was living his dream.

Soon enough the song ended, and once it had, Bea's head was racing even faster than before.

"I-I need some air," She said, rushing outside. Oscar quickly followed.

"Bea, is everything okay?" Oscar asked, finding Bea sitting on the steps in front of the school.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a little hot in the gym." Bea explained. She stood and faced Oscar.

"It's not even that I've never thought of…us, until now. It's just that no one has sent my head spinning and my heart racing like you do…" Bea admitted.

"R-really?" Oscar almost couldn't believe he was hearing what he had dreamt of for so long.

"Mhm. I really like you, I was just scared that you didn't feel the same." Bea explained. Oscar smiled in relief.

"Bea, that's exactly how I've felt since I met you." Bea smiled and moved in closer.

"Well know, if you liked me you could've just told me! Save us both some trouble, right?" Bea said, which made Oscar chuckle as Bea moved in closer and kissed him.

"I'm just kinda sorry I didn't realize it sooner. C'mon, the dance isn't over yet." Bea grabbed his fin and led him into the dance.

**Yeh, the ending was kinda bland. I had to rush it cuz it's that bummer old Sunday night and I gotta get to bed…I'll fix this tomorrow if I find the need. Review!**


End file.
